Changing a Life
by DarkmoonLost
Summary: I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I’d be a witch and I never expected him the one I hated most to be the only one who cared.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

I went through this chapter and fixed some of the grammar errors, hope its better : )

I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I'd be a witch and I never expected him; the one I hated most; to be the only one who cared.

AN: Hey if you reading this I hope you like it, I could seriously use some advice on it! It's from Lily's Point of View, all past tense kinda iffy on that. Rely wanna hear what u think 

Sitting alone in the Heads compartment it hit me. This was my final year at Hogwarts, the last time I'd ever be on this train, and what I knew was to be the last year of my life. I would've loved to say it was one of Madame Bluen's famous predictions of death, but that wasn't the case.

I guess being one of the few muggle borns at Hogwarts came with a price. August 3rd 1975 is the day my world changed. I couldn't save my parents when Voldemort attacked my home in Surrey, I couldn't even save myself.

During Supper Death Eaters barged in lighting everything aflame, torching my childhood as they came towards us. Every spell I tried was countered and being held back I was forced to watch them murder my Mum and Dad. My world blackened after that. I thought death had gotten me too before waking up to the bright lights at St. Mungos.

Dumbledore said it was a miracle I had survived. The tumor in my brain Medi-witches determined to be incurable. When I asked them how much time I had left, no one would look me in the eyes. It was Dumbledore who told me sixth months, eight at most. He took me in after my Sister, the only family I had left disowned me. My entire world crashed and I wasn't living anymore; I was surviving.

I could tell Dumbledore and the Professors were trying to help when I spent the rest of the summer at Hogwarts. The constant reassurances and fake smiles were too much to bear. Dumbledore sent me to Diagon Ally the Weekend before term started. I needed it, some time to think and realize why I was here, only to end up on the train more confused then I was before.

The scenery outside my window was blurred with rain on the glass, contorted grays and blacks filled the sky. A shiver struck me as I laid my forehead against the iced glass. Looking out all I could see was darkness, it drove into me with full force.

I could feel it coming; the slight needle poking in mind was always the first sign of another migraine. The Med-Witches call them episodes, effects from the tumor starting with a headache turning into the soul wrenching burn feeling like I was being ripped apart.

Poleton was in my suitcase across the compartment. It didn't stop the pain, just dummed it down. I would get it in a minute I decided, a moments peace was all I needed. Why did Dumbledore make me Head Girl? That questioned played over and over again in my mind. All my years at Hogwarts I worked towards being there. Finally being recognized for all my hard work and none of it mattered.

I tried turning in my badge the week before, but Dumbledore refused to take it. He said I needed to try it for a month, then at the end if I wanted to turn it in I could. Wouldn't he want someone who could do the job right, who could devote the time Head deserved, someone who would live the entire year? Most of the time I couldn't even breath how on earth did he expect me to run a school.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a hundred elephants trampling towards me. Through the reflected glass I could see it was the Marauders pilling in. I wished so hard that moment they didn't see me and it was Remus who made Head Boy. He was the only one I liked.

Thankfully none of them knew about the attack in Surrey. The Ministry said it would be better not to cause Panic in the wizarding world. Sometimes Ignorance is bliss.

James Potter. His name used to make me cringe, the one person who would fight me on everything. His arrogance infuriated me, growing up in the wizarding world magic came naturally to him, and sometimes it felt like he was waiting for me to fail. I never gave him the chance to catch my mistakes. Staying at the top of all my classes I worked for every grade I got.

Our hatred worked both ways. I wasn't a pawn he could move or bring down. I think that's what frustrated him most but why should I bow down to someone whose never given me anything but grievance. I never mattered to me the school thought of him as a King.

Watching him through the glass panel I felt nothing. None of it mattered, any of our petty competitions or battles, he didn't mean anything to me. I wished they would leave, I liked to be alone.

It was Black that saw me, surprising he could see anything through all that hair

" Oi Prongs look who we have here, a little lily flower all alone"

They started getting comfortable, that was not good, it meant they wouldn't be leaving soon. Potter saw me… great.

"Wow Evans I love the look. You'd do Madame Bluen's proud, I mean how often could she have a student clone" Potters sarcasm was stupid but his friends laughed anyway. It was funny he actually thought I cared. Remus looked a little uncomfortable

Madame Bluen's was the crazy Divination Professor. I called her on a couple facts second year and ever since then she's kind of held a grudge, the class was a load of bollocks. A short fat plump woman, she smelled strongly of garlic she predicted everyone's death while doing full on theatrics.

I knew I looked awful. My frizzy read hair was out of control and I couldn't remember the last time I'd brushed it. It was long about halfway down my back; I wanted to cut it but never got around to it. Sleep never came easily anymore and dark circles shadowed my green eyes. My weight had gone down, it was obvious but eating was the least of my worries. Licking my lips I felt them crack. I needed some air.

For the first time I turned my head to really look at them. Spotting Remus in the other corner I knowticed he wasn't wearing the badge but Potter was. Turning towards his face I could see the smirk tugging up Potters mouth. He was Head Boy, not surprising he already acted like he ruled the school anyway. I wasn't keeping the position; it made no difference to me what he did.

Looking at me he was probably expecting a fight, me to yell and scream at him about the injustices of him being Head. Truth be told Potter was a good Wizard and if he actually did some work I believed he could've made a decent Head Boy.

This obviously wasn't the response he expected. My gaze didn't stay on him long but drifted to the door, I needed a walk. Awkward silence filled the room. It took me a moment to realize they were all looking at me. I didn't want the attention, I needed to get out.

Walking towards the compartment door Potter reached for my arm. The deep bruises beneath my jumper scream as I felt him tugging on my elbow. Pulling away I heard him call out "Evans wait..."

I didn't turn back. What was the point of turning just to be mocked and ridiculed. He would never change, none of them would. It was that moment I ran into the one person I dreaded seeing, my best friend. Face to face with Izzy I could see the instant shock in her face.

I couldn't tell anyone my secret. People didn't need to know and I didn't need pity. There was something about that night, something off I couldn't explain. Why did I survive, even at that moment on the verge of death I knew Death Eaters weren't known for making mistakes.

AN What do u think!?! Reviews really do make my life, I fixed some things in this chapter that I hope make it better. Would love some advice.

Peace out : )


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter!

Thanks guyz for the reviews: ) I hella appreciate it and hope u like my story so far. CrystalBlueWater ur my hero, thanks for that review and all of you that did write. I love opinions and if you have any I would totally love to hear them. It really does make my day, as pathetic as that might sound.

SUMMARY: I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I'd be a witch and I never expected him; the one I hated most; to be the only one who cared.

Recap end of last cpt : I couldn't tell anyone my secret. People didn't need to know, I didn't need pity. There was something about that night, something off I couldn't explain. Why did I survive, even now when I'm on the verge of death, the Death Eaters aren't known for their mistakes.

Chapter 2: Purple Haze

Coward. It was the perfect word to describe me. Standing there looking at Isabel was worse then being with the marauders. She knew something was up, Izzy knew me better most of the time then I knew myself.

Dumbledore must have talked with her. I didn't know what he said and it worried me, how much was he willing to give away? Izzy and I had plans for August; she spent most of July at my house then I was to spend August with her before school. Dumbledore must have let her family know or Isabel would have been on a rampage about me bailing on her.

Avoiding her gaze I heard Izzy step towards me "Lily. God. I'm so sorry" She wrapped her arms around me and it felt strange, I couldn't remember the last time anyone touched me.

"I've been going mad trying to get a hold of you but Dumbledore said you needed time" Her intense gaze I knew was trying to read mine. Trying to keep a passive face, I didn't know it would be this hard seeing her. It was almost a relief having her here, but I knew there was only so much she could know. I wasn't ready to explain and open up a new door of lies. After a month I still couldn't get my mind straight, and the flashes out of my head.

" I have to go talk to the head boy" I heard myself mumble; he would be easier to face then her. I could lye to him, hate him as he does me but when faced with Izzy I knew I would crumble. Looking back I saw her distraught face, she was worried. Hesitating towards me I could tell Iz was planning to go with me but I needed to go alone.

Turning into the shadows I whispered "Ill meet up with you later" Before heading back to the heads Compartment. This was definitely going to be a long couple months. Finally reaching the compartment door I didn't want to go in yet and leaned against the cool wood finish. My headache hadn't gotten much worse but the constant pounding was a nuisance.

Hearing laughter within I didn't want to ruin their fun as immature as it may be, but I had nowhere else to go. Hearing a massive bang I decided to see what I'd gotten myself into. Sliding the door open purple smoke flowed into and through the corridor. Looking around nothing could be seen, the window drapes were pulled shut and purple haze filled the room and it suddenly became unnaturally quite.

Attempting to be stealth like I quietly made my way around the compartment, looking around for any sign of the boys. "Argarrhh get of my foot Peter" I heard the deranged strangle from Sirius towards my left. Sharply turning I felt myself collide with a solid figure and tumble to the ground.

"Prongs you alright? hey mate where are ya?". The worried voice of Remus was shouting through the Heads Compartment, it was only a little larger then the other compartments but that moment it seemed the size of Hogwarts. Finally the fog began to clear, what on earth were they doing anyway my mind screamed.

Feeling dizzy from the fall and guessing it was Potter beneath me I tried to stand. His grunts of pain almost made me smile realizing my elbow fell on a certain body part of his. Thankful he couldn't see my blush, I noticed his glasses must have fallen off when he fell too. Blindly reaching around me and felt the peg of a table and tried to lift myself up.

Potters sudden need to stand left me pulling the peg harder then I intended sending it crashing down on us. "Are you trying to kill me Woman!" He shouted, "I'm blind as a bat here and I can already tell it's you Evans" It was a major relief realizing he couldn't see me.

It took me a moment to realize blood on my arm was actually myne. The Hogwarts snow globe must have shattered when the table tipped. The cool glass burned in my arm, a large sliver was stuck in my right shoulder. "Clenartis" I heard Remus pronounce and all the purple evaporated into thin air.

The Compartment looked as if a tornado had blown in. Three gawking Marauders looked around appearing to be just as surprised as I was. Guess the spell didn't turn out quite like they expected.

"Evans as much as I love your new self proclaimed love for me, GET THE BLOODY HELL UP" Was the muffled cry beneath me. I instantly jumped up moving forwards towards the curtains to let some light in. Being alone in a dark room with the marauders was not at the top of my to do list.

Remus with his gorgeous blue eyes and dark shaggy blonde hair pulled me over to him. He was my favorite; even with his little furry problem his kindness always had me raptured. Studying my arm, I felt him try to pull the glass shard out.

Jumping back as if he struck me I felt all the marauders eyes on me. That definitely stung more then stung! It felt as if someone grabbed a butcher's knife and tried to decapitate my arm. The glass must have hit one of my bruises when it hit me, that's why it hurt so bad. "Lily we have to get the glass out, are you all right" Remus was trying to be rational I could deal with rational couldn't I.

Slowly moving towards him I sat on the cushion next to him as blood seeped through my blue jumper. Looking me in the eye he said "I'm going to do this quick"… which he did, and I screamed. Good god! That hurt a lot more then I thought it would.

In an instant Potter was next to me holding his handkerchief up to my arm. Why was he helping? Eyeing him carefully I noticed he didn't come out completely unmarked with a small scratch down his forehead, some pair we'd make.

Black watched, his intense look was a little unnerving but quirked to a grin when Potter said to me "take off your jumper".

"What!?!" I was a little astounded and shocked, and was about to slap the living daylights out of him when he said "You have to stop the bleeding and it's soaking right through your jumper"

Ok. So that explained it. When had he suddenly grown a conscious? "Unless you want to get an infection and save us from all that joy killing you normally do and we could live a few days in peace." There we go, that's the Potter I knew and hated.

He moved from my side of the compartment over to where Black and Pettigrew were watching us. Remus did the same thing asking if I could remove my jumper.

I couldn't, they would know. The Poleton was for my sickness but because of it I couldn't take any other medications. My arms were still lined with bruises and unhealed cuts from that night. It had almost been a month, but the healing slowed due to my medicine, dark blues and blacks still lined my arms.

Standing up the blood rushed to my head, telling Remus I'd bandage it in the bathroom I grabbed another Hogwarts jumper and shirt before rushing out. Once in the bathroom I peeled of my shirt and Sweater.

Looking in the mirror it was isn't myself looking back at me, but the ghost of who I once was. In my skirt and bra I looked in the full-length mirror at the scars and marks covering my body. A new dark red slash covered my right shoulder and was still oozing out blood. How did it come to this, why did everything have to change?

I wouldn't let anymore any more tears be shed on my behalf, I refused to cry. I wouldn't let myself but tears already started glistening in my green eyes. My mind was screaming, it felt like a thousand needles were being pushed into my skull. It was happening again, I couldn't breath, sinking to my knees gasping for air I was drowning with no water.

"EVANS! Remus told me to bring you these" Vaguely I could hear some words before the door was pushed open. Looking up the last thing I saw was Potters deep gray eyes before darkness once again took me.

End of Chapter 2!!

Voila that's it so far, I'll try to update in a few days. Plez review honost opinions r cool, and advice definitely taken. Hope to hear from u soon!

Darkmoon


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Hey Everyone! Hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to post. Love the advice and hope to hear from you.

Summary: I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I'd be a witch and I never expected him; the one I hated most; to be the only one who cared.

Previously: "EVANS! Remus told me to bring you these" Vaguely I could hear some words before the door was pushed open. Looking up the last thing I saw was Potters deep gray eyes before darkness once again took me.

Chapter 3: The truth?

It felt as if a million bricks were crushing my skull. That's the only way to describe the mind numbing pain against my head. It didn't take me long to realize where I was; opening my eyes I saw the darkened empty Infirmary. The place I always ended and never wanted to be surrounded me.

A sudden overwhelming panic hit me oh my god! Potter knew, he saw, did he tell anyone, how did I get here, does Dumbledore know, all these questions swarmed my thoughts. Calming down I noticed a bottle of Poleton on the counter next to me. After taking a sip of the dark green gewy muck I slid out of bed and walked towards the large glass window overlooking the grounds. Pulling back the burgundy curtains the forbidden forest glowed with the first light of day.

Something bothered me; a noise came from the back corner. Quickly turning I saw him in the shadows. Deep hazel eyes stared back at me. Potter stared at me; hiding in the shadows on the farthest bed. I was thankful not being able to see all his face in the dimmed light. I knew he would have questions; he wasn't one to forget.

As I moved to to the bed across from him, his eyes watched me the entire time like a cat hunting it's pray. We sat in silence, both at a loss for words. His eyes were sullen and face dark; it looked like he hadn't slept.

"I brought you straight to Dumbledore. He said you would be able to explain to me what happened" Potters gaze pierced mine it was like he could see right through me. His voice was quiet and harsh, friend or foe I couldn't lay this burden upon him. He would of treat me different and the last thing I wanted was any more changes.

Finally looking up at him I heavily sighed; how could I explain this I wondered. Only more questions were going to arise as my time came closer.

"I saw the bruises and marks" he continued, "They looked like beatings Lily, What happened?" Potters voice cracked. Id never seen him like that before. He looked a bit frightened or worried, I couldn't quite figure out the look on his face. Why would he be worried about me? I was just the thorn at his side for six years.

He would never know the truth, he didn't need too I figured; no one did. Living a lie would be better then facing reality. I would of rather had him hate me then pity me.

"I got in a rock climbing accident" ok so not the most brilliant solution I could have come up with, but it was well known through Hogwarts of my massive fear of heights since first year.

"My harness wasn't attached properly and I fell. A few scrapes and bruises but ill be fine in a few days." I tried being as nonchalant about it as I could but I found myself unable to look him in the eye. I prayed he would just go away.

Potter looked suspicious, it was obvious he didn't believe me. I glared; I didn't need him questioning me any longer. "Unless there's something else I think you should leave." My head was spinning; I didn't want to miss my first day and knew I needed some sleep.

"The password to our common room is liberalis; it's the French painting of Elizabeth, next to our tower" He stood up and walked to the door. It was the first conversation I could remember without insults being thrown. The feeling was bitter sweet, but that was my life.

Heading back to bed I was thankful for the notion of another hour of sleep before facing the day. Potter stopped at the door "I'm not a fool Evens" He gave me one last look before saying "Ill find out the truth, believe me. I will."

That really unnerved me. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone. Laying on my bed I watched the sunrise suddenly feeling restless. Waiting for Madame Lexin to come and check on me I saw someone else I definitely didn't expect to see that morning.

"Adam…?" my shocked voice echoed off the infirmary walls. He smiled at me, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity I felt like everything was going to be ok. In that moment he came and held me and it felt like he would never let go.

A.N. This Chapter is way shorter, but I hella wanted to update. If your reading this remember im not lying when I say reviews make my day.

hehe bet yall r wondering who adam is eh? You'll find out nxt time inside the life of a dying teenage girl.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

A.N. Yea CrystalBlueWater ur long review was AMAZING! I wanted to post the last chapter quickly and didn't say thanx, but I really mean it!!! And to everyone that reviewed I hella mean it (My Nor Cal Slang, if any of u r from California u kno what I mean : ) I am also totally hoping for a total of 25!! Reviews don't know if that's wishful thinking or just me, but come on guyz! I love em – hope u like this chapter, I think its my favorite.

Summary: I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I'd be a witch and I never expected him; the one I hated most; to be the only one who cared.

Previously: "Adam…?" my shocked voice echoed off the infirmary walls. He smiled at me, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity I felt like everything was going to be ok. In that moment he came and held me it felt like he would never let go.

He knew everything, my parents, my sickness he was the only one I could say really knew. My medi-doctor from St. Mungos it was he who went through my physical therapy with me. It surprisingly wasn't the first time we met in the hospital, my old tutor for transfiguration he graduated from Hogwarts three years before me. He'd definitely grown from the short freckled blonde kid, who used to study with me a lowly 4th year.

"Dumbledore said you could use a friend." He smirked down at me, holding up a bottle of murk. "And I come bearing Poleton". Knowing I hated the stuff I saw he pilled on mars bars above the lid.

It was good seeing him; it felt as if a small Burdon had been lifted even if only for a moment. He convinced Madame Philler I would get better sooner in my own room. Walking arm in arm I leaned my body into his. He was one of the doctors helping look for a cure. I didn't bother asking how that was coming; I was in a good mood. Apparently I'd slept through the first day of my classes which bummed me a little but it was to late to do anything about it. Adam gave me my new schedule though, I was thankful Dumbledore lightened my load.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." No. It couldn't be I was in complete shock. That didn't happen often anymore. I couldn't help it, jumping on him squealing it was as if my old self was back again. He had a tendency to do that to me. I knew it should of worried me, I made a promise to myself no distractions; no reasons to want to stay on this hell but he made it bearable. I didn't want to think in that moment my parents weren't gone, I didn't have a tumor and we were just kids fighting about the history of Merlin. I knew class was going to be interesting. It felt weird looking forward to something, even if it was only a spark in the darkened night.

The thoughts started again, what was I doing; how could I look forward to something when I might not even wake up tomorrow. Arriving at the French Portrait he gave me one last hug. I think he learned that from being a doctor, in school he wasn't a very touchy feely guy and it worked because neither was I. Then again maybe it wasn't all his patients or friends but me because my numbers were limited and he knew.

Turning to leave Adam said one last thing to me "If you have a nightmare or anything, come behind the transfiguration classroom and you'll know where to find me" I had to smile a little; Adam was the friend I didn't deserve to have, and a doctor doomed failure when he couldn't fix me.

The common room was dark but when I entered the candles and fire instantly lit. I'd been staying here the past few weeks if summer so unpacking wasn't a problem. The common room was beautiful a true Gryffindor room, I couldn't remember hearing of a time both heads were from the same house.

It wasn't my room I headed towards but the bathroom. Half the counter was lined with Potters hair care products, it didn't surprise me he had more then I did. His words still irked me but I pushed it from my mind.

Looking in the mirror I grabbed the scissors. My hair was nuisance. For so many years it was my pride and joy that sat me apart, but I didn't want to be different anymore. Pulling it out of the low ponytail red frizzles flew around my face down my back. Pulling the red bits in front of me the sharpened edge cut right through it.

The red locks kept falling, it was as if I was cutting away part of myself; whether that was good or bad I couldn't tell. It wasn't too short, about shoulder length but a huge difference compared to before. Throwing my old locks away I changed into my uniform looking into the mirror more of my face stared back at me. Least Potter couldn't stick pencils in it anymore or try to set it aflame in transfiguration.

Walking out into the common room Potter was there with his buffoons lounging on the couches. They silenced as I entered, I was getting used to these warm welcomings. Heading out the portrait I figured it was time for dinner. Hopefully I thought I could eat something.

A N end of one my cpt. Review! Hope u liked it, any advice seriously or ideas are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN HAPPY POTTER!

Summary: I never wanted to be sick, I never asked for death to be knocking on my door, I never thought I'd be a witch and I never expected him; the one I hated most; to be the only one who cared.

CHAPTER 5

Day 1

Throughout breakfast my mind mumbled with the screams and echoes of visions from the previous night. The constant memory of my parents wouldn't leave me. Adam said I should try to think of other things and I knew I should but I couldn't stop them from coming to me every night. Izzy and I ate in silence; even with my moodiness she wouldn't leave me. If I talked to Adam he'd help me figure out what to do. I couldn't help thinking she deserved to know the truth.

It was the first day of classes and thankfully Dumbledore lightened my schedule to three classes. I had more credits then anyone else in the school; my previous years I was so anxious to try every subject and learn as much as I could. Izzy told me I was crazy but I guess it just part of being a muggle at heart, the complete infatuation with the new world around me. It was the first time since I was eleven none of that seemed to matter. The magic was gone, and I would have traded it all for another moment with my parents. If given the choice to go back and give everything I knew about wizardry and live a normal human life I would have done it.

Advanced Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't seem so bad they were my favorite subjects. I had no idea why he put me in advanced Transfiguration I mean I barely passed with an O the previous year. DADA was my first class of the day and of course it had to be with the Slytherins. Izzy decided not to take the class being fed up with the constant changing professors and I could definitely see where she was coming from.

Being the first to class I took a seat in the far back. As much as I loved Adam I just wanted to stay low key. The Gryffindors pilled in first. I don't think any of them nowticed me. I guessed not being very social they realized within our short conversations I was no longer a person of interest. Just as the old clock chimed eight on the stoned wall the infamous marauders piled in. Well three of them anyway it was definitely a surprise to find Peter had even managed to stay in school.

"Evans. You're in my seat. Move." Black glared at me after his little speech and propped himself onto the desk in front of me. Narrowing my eyes I thought to myself out of everyone in the entire school why did I have to make enemies with these guys. A sudden memory came back to me of this exact problem third year. Me and Izzy decided to sit in the back. When we found out this was a problem we hexed Black and Potter to the front row adding a sticking charm so they couldn't get up for hours. I grinned thinking about those times. Izzy and I would never stand up for their crap. Its what made us who we were our own rebels within Hogwarts. I'd talk to Adam, I really wanted to tell her.

Shaking my head of all those thoughts I noticed Black still shooting daggers at me; it was the challenge with them I normally could never turn down. Until then. "Black you can do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me the fuck alone." I grabbed my things and headed towards the front. He pulled out his wand but I'd already grabbed my things and headed to the last in the class.

Sparing myself a quick glance back Black looked like he wanted to put a bullet in my brain, Potter was doing his whole intense gazing thing he's seemed to master over the last 24 hours and Remus had this all knowing look on his face. Fuck them. I wasn't in the mood and it was early so I flipped them off and took the last seat next to Snape.

Suddenly Adam came pouring into the room. He was late and quite obviously just woken up. "Sorry class, had some uh urgent matters to attend too" He was always the worst liar and never a morning person despite his brilliance. Once at the front he smiled "Welcome seventh years! To those in here that have survived enough of the teachers to have made it this far" The girls sighed, o god it was pathetic I noticed turning around to see them adding fresh coats of lip gloss. "A few of you I recognize from my schooling year a few years ago. My name is Adam Sims but Professor Sims makes me sound old so feel free to call me Professor Adams." He was such a great guy, a natural born leader.

"The war is fast approaching. As many of you are aware the Wizarding world has fallen on dark times. On one side or the other decisions will be made and everyone must make a choice. It's a battle of equality and right and that's what I'm here to teach you how to defend and fight for what you believe in." He looked at me "Because that's the only thing that ever matters" It was going to be an interesting class.

AN: Hey guys sorry I know this has taken forever to update. Not quite sure what to do nxt. I hope to hear from you! Review!!


End file.
